


Goddess Worship

by Bandshe



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Thank you Momo for making this come to life. Here is the tweet that inspired this lustful story. Sometimes saints do it best.https://twitter.com/momosinner/status/1214392189964304384?s=20
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595809
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Goddess Worship

His hand slid past her waistline, his fingers teased her already wet sex as he thought about their past; about a time before he even conceived how she’d feel trembling beneath him, how she’d feel wrapped around his cock. How her melodious voice sounded as she called out his name.

He used to stare at her longingly. He knew better than to look upon her lasciviously. He shouldn't objectify the woman he knew would surely replace Rhea, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander; to let his hands wander.

He spent hours awake in his quarters wondering if he should tell her. She was a great influence of Flayn, surely she'd make an excellent mother. He never once thought of remarrying after his wife's death, but now he was consumed with thoughts of spending the rest of his life with her.

Never did he think he'd be this enthralled with her, a woman he distrusted the moment she set foot in the monastery. He never dreamed that every time he'd see her walk into the room he thought of taking her in various filthy ways. He had to admit, she brought a rather unholy side of him out and he never regretted crossing that line. She was the embodiment of the goddess, after all, he was simply worshipping her as she saw fit.

He didn’t know when he fell in love with her. She showed him nothing but kindness despite how he treated her. Maybe it was when she saved Flayn, or maybe it was when she helped him protect his late wife’s burial site, or was it when Flayn said she’d love to have her as a mother?

His duty was to the church, but first and foremost, to the goddess, to her. If he could spend a whole day worshipping his goddess in their room, underneath their sheets, he would. The rest of Fódlan be damned, he was greedy and wanted to be the only one to set his eyes on such a divine beauty; such a benevolent goddess.

She'd sit across from him during meetings with a libidinous smile on her face. She'd bite her bottom lip knowing how much it made him stir. Knowing it made his cock twitch every time. She’d speak in such a manner that his mind would be transported to the bedroom. How he both loved and hated what she did to him. 

Their tongues slid along each other as he devoured her moans. She was her most beautiful like that. Her cheeks flushed as her body burned from his touch. She mewled his name as he slipped in a finger, then begged him as he slipped in another one, tightening around it, bucking against it. He crooked his fingers inside, hitting her spot with such expertise that one would say he was never a man of the church. He had her panting, had her knees shaking so much that she began to slip out of his arms.

“Please. Seteth, please, I want more,” she begged as she looked into his eyes in between passionate kisses. How he loved to see his goddess beg, but what he loved even more was to spoil her. 

“What form of worship does my goddess want from her faithful servant?” He asked as he kissed her jaw.

“I want you to feast upon me and enjoy my body like the first night we had felt each other’s touch.”

“As you wish.” He led her to their bed where he wasted no time climbing over her. He smiled down at her as he proceeded to kiss her. She slipped his robe off his shoulders as he kissed her lips, then moved to her neck. He lingered long enough that she raised her hips pleading for him to continue. How he loved seeing her lose control and she absolutely loved to she him bare-chested above her. He opened up her sheer robe and took one of her full breasts into his mouth. His tongue teased her pert nipple. He moaned as he felt her fingers rake through his hair. Her touches were gentle, but they were also aggressive when they needed to be. He continued to kiss down her body until he reached her thighs. She spread them for him, relishing in his love bites on her inner thighs. He sucked on her soft flesh until tears streamed down her eyes. Again she begged him and again he obliged.

He ran his tongue along her slit, tasting her desire. She held his head in place as she bucked against him. He sucked on her bundle of nerves until she soaked through the sheets. She trembled beneath him, she cried out for him. He was ravenous when it came to her. 

“Seteth, I think it’s time you give me a little more than that.” She smiled down at him, biting her lip as she raised her hips. He felt his cock twitch at her command. She had complete and utter control over him and he was not one to complain. He rubbed his hardness along her entrance, maintaining eye contact with his beloved as he slowly pushed past her silken folds. She threw her head back as he filled her. Her nails bit into his back as he started to roll his hips against hers. His movements were slow, that was until she gave him the look that told him to ravish her. 

His lips crashed against hers, their kisses were hungry as he thrust deep into her. His movements were frenzied as if it were the last time he’d ever feel her wrapped around his cock. She’d mark him up for sure, but it was nothing his shirt couldn’t hide unless she decided to be a bit more daring. It wouldn’t be the first time he would have to explain the marks she had so lovingly placed on his neck the night before. He pushed her sweat-soaked hair from her face as he took in her beauty.

“You’re an absolutely beautiful woman, do you know that?”

“I’ve been told once or twice,” she smiled. 

“Well, that’s simply not enough. I shall tell you every day just how beautiful and loved you are.” He slowed back down, enjoying her warmth and her little twitches around his shaft. He was simply intoxicated. It wasn’t long before she cried out one more time as the waves of pleasure crashed over her body. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in closer and whimpering as he finished inside of her. He let out a small chuckle as he rolled off of her.

“What’s so funny?”

“I just never thought that either of us would turn out this way, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He pulled her in and kissed her neck gently. “I love you so much.”

“You better. I’m your archbishop after all,” she chuckled.

“No, you’re my wife, my goddess.”

“When did you become such a smooth talker, my love?”

“When you accepted my hand in marriage.”


End file.
